


Lullabies for a Flowerchild

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drag Queens, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Humanstuck, Long-Term Relationship(s), NSFW, Pregnancy, Sex Education, Sexual refference, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because birth control always works, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies for a Flowerchild

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic starts in April of 1988, Spring prom.

Prologue:

Latula Pyrope scrambled into her house, setting down textbooks and papers, replacing them in her hands with a makeup bag and a hairbrush, heading to her room to get dressed for the long-awaited night. Tonight was prom, and nothing would get in her way of making it absolutely perfect.  
By the time she had reached her bedroom, she was nearly out of breath, and actually quite... nauseated, which was odd, considering the fact she had in fact taken her pills earlier that day. Oh well, it didn't matter. It could just be the excitement overwhelming her head, for all she knew. As she did her hair up in bows, she decided it was as good a time as ever to have Kankri, Porrim and Meenah come over so they could get ready. She picked up the landline that sat next to her on the vanity set, and soon dialed the numbers.

It was roughly 20 minutes after the call that Porrim arrived at the house, soon followed by Kankri, and eventually Meenah. But when Porrim arrived, she arrived with two of the most beautiful dresses that Latula had ever seen in her life, and a Tailcoat tuxedo for Kankri. Each color coordinated to the favorite colors of the four of them. Each hand-sewn, absolutely perfectly created, and in styles that matched each of their personalities impeccably, fitting ever so nicely. This was going to be the perfect night.

Until it wasn't.


End file.
